memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Mosaic
Revealed at last, the untold story of Kathryn Janeway! Publisher's description From Captain Kirk in the original series, to Captain Picard in Star Trek: The Next Generation and Captain Sisko of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek has been the story of mankind stretched to the ultimate limits of strength, skill, and courage. Now a new captain has joined the ranks of the Star Trek heroes. Mosaic tells the compelling life story of Captain Kathryn Janeway, commander of the Starship Voyager. Mosaic finds Captain Janeway fighting a desperate battle on two fronts: while she duels the Kazon warship in the gaseous mists of a murky nebula, an Away Team led by Lt. Tuvok is trapped on the surface of a wilderness planet. Forced to choose between the lives of the Away Team and the safety of her ship, Captain Janeway reviews the most important moments of her life, and the pivotal choices that made her the woman she is today. From her childhood to her time at Starfleet Academy, from her first love to her first command, she must once again face the challenges and conflicts that have brought her to the point where she must now risk everything to put one more piece in the mosaic that is Kathryn Janeway. References Characters :Blanca • Ruah Brackett • Bramble • Cameron • Camet • Chakotay • Data • Darren Ditillo • Dobrynin • The Doctor • Dut • McGeorge Finnegan • Lettie Garrett • Howie • • Edward Janeway • Kathryn Janeway • Phoebe Janeway • Jerron • Mark Johnson • Greta Kale • Kashut • Kes • Harry Kim • Klamer • Klenman • Kosla • Laurel • Nate LeFevre • Anna Mears • Miskk • Alynna Nechayev • Neelix • Nimmet • Emma North • Mary O'Connell • Cheb Packer • Owen Paris • Tom Paris • • Sally Rhodes • • Shalarik • Sittik • Teslin • Blake Thomas • Justin Tighe • B'Elanna Torres • T'Por • Trakis • Tuvok • Zefram Cochrane • Mary Joanna Dugen • Epkowicz • Hekkar • Allie Keagle • • Magruder • Matsumoto • Lat Nadeen • Argonne Paris • Bailey Paris • Caroline Paris • James Paris • Mackenzie Paris • Pythagoras • Bess Terman • Libby Webber • Zeus Locations :Earth • Indiana • Magruder Mansion • Mars • Mars Colony • Mittern Station • Ohio • Olympus Mons • San Francisco • Tau Ceti Prime • Tau Ceti system • Urtea II • Utopia Planitia Alaska • Bole • Curitiba • Deep Space Station Four • Deep Space Station Seven • Georgia • Helix Nebula • Klatus Prime • Risa • Sector 22309 • South America • Starships and vehicles : (Earth shuttle) • hovercraft • hovercycle • ( ) • (prototype starship) • ( ) • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Human • Kazon • Talaxian • • Trabe • Vulcan Bolian • Krett States and organizations :Academy Institute • Kazon-Vistik • The Meadows • Officer's Club • Questor Group • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Rangers • United Federation of Planets Indiana University • Kazon-Nistrim • Kazon-Ogla Science and technology :analytic geometry • atmosphere • bicorder • cloud • coal • commbadge • comm system • deep space station • differential geometry • distance formula • element • energy • hair • hour • humanoid • hypotenuse • kilometer • light • lung • massive compact halo object • mathematics • Metreon Cascade • mile • minute • narcotic • oil • plant • Pythagorean theorem • rain • right triangle • second • starship • star • temperature • terraforming • thunderstorm • thunder • time • transporter • transport pad • tricorder • vein • wind Ranks and titles :admiral • cadet • captain • commander • crewman • exchange student • gul • Jal • lieutenant • Maje • mathematician • nursemaid • philosopher • warrior Other references :2103 • archaeology • Arias expedition • ballet • Behrni stone • bird • blackbird • blanket • caramel brownie • Circassian hellcat • coffee • Condition Blue • corn stew • day • emotion • exopaleontology • forest • fruit • fruit grove • gown • Grissibian nocha • herb • hock ale • hot chocolate • kudzu • leola root • mud • naggath • net • parrises squares • PDM crystal • philosophy • piano • pillow • Pinoit Noir • planet • popcorn • school • shoe • soup • suicide • swimming • sycophant • tennis • tennis ball • tennis uniform • Toskanar dog • tree • tuber • vegetable • Vulcan ale • war cry • weapon • week • wood • Yasti pudding Timeline Chronology * This story takes place about a year and a half after Voyager is originally lost in the Delta Quadrant, placing it towards the end of season 2. Appendices Background * The cover art for the original edition of this book was made for a special die-stamped foil cover, while the art can be seen printed normall on audio editions and later printings. * In the German language translated edition, cover artwork by Dru Blair that had originally been created for The Escape was used, mirrored. Related Stories * The Doctor talks about the efforts Torres and Kim were making to allow him to be able to exist outside of sickbay ( ). * Janeway remembers the alliance that nearly formed between the Kazon factions ( ). * Kes mentions Tuvok's mindmeld with Lon Suder ( ). Images mosaic.jpg|Cover image. mosaik.jpg|German language edition cover image. mosaik2.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. janewayMosaic.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. janewayLEvasion.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. janewayCadetMosaic.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. tuvokLEvasion.jpg|Tuvok. voyagerMosaic.jpg| . voyagerEscape.jpg| . Connections | prevdate1=Wildfire, Book 2 | nextdate1=Wildfire, Book 2 | date2=2344 | prevdate2=Seduced | nextdate2= | date3=2347 | prevdate3=Flash Point | nextdate3=Death in Winter | date4=2349 | prevdate4=Once Burned | nextdate4=Dark Allies | date5=2353 | prevdate5=Pathways | nextdate5=Final Entry| date6=2353 | prevdate6=Final Entry| nextdate6=A Ribbon for Rosie| date7=2355 | prevdate7=Darkness| nextdate7=Lefler's Logs | date8=2357 | prevdate8=Deny Thy Father | nextdate8=Worf's First Adventure| date9=2358 | prevdate9=Stone and Anvil | nextdate9=Uninvited Admirals | date10=2359 | prevdate10=Lefler's Logs | nextdate10=Survivors | date11=2365 | prevdate11=Pathways | nextdate11 = Pathways }} External link * category:vOY novels category:hardcovers